1. Field
The disclosure relates to electronics, and in particular, to techniques for generating signals having predetermined duty cycles.
2. Background
Modern electronic circuit designs employ various instances of clock signals. For example, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) may require a clock signal used to sample analog signals for conversion to digital signals. In some cases, design specifications call for clock signals having specific, well-defined duty cycles, e.g., 50% duty cycle, along with low jitter, low phase noise, and low spur level specifications.
It would be desirable to provide simple and efficient techniques for generating clock signals having well-defined duty cycles, wherein parameters such as the clock frequency and duty cycle may be readily programmed as necessary.